Talk:Incendiary Arrows
Hmm...though I haven't tried it, it seems to me that this + Needling Shot at below 50% = 8 seconds of constant burning, armor ignoring damage and interrupts. A great way to finish nearly anything off. Arshay Duskbrow 20:40, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Try this use fragility with 15 illusion and this skill with 4 wilderness and a flat bow. add in phantom pain and pin down and you can spike the hell out of someone with it.NovaTalon 23:11, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Mark of Rodgort can do the same thing without an elite, for fragility. Also, damage is low. Recharge is too long, almost useless elite. Even if recharge is reduced, the 2 second prep lasts 8 seconds thing is too much a bother. It'd be cool though, if recahrge is at 5-12. Silk Weaker 07:40, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Never said it was a great skill lol its just only combo i ever found was to use mes primary and a flat bow with fragility you'll do an extra 40 dmg per hit + interuption and burning you can always bring other skills to use during the recharge like clumsyness ect... NovaTalon 18:01, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Agreed that it doesn't last long enough to justify using it...even if it were just 12 seconds it would be much better. :/ Arshay Duskbrow 01:03, 9 September 2006 (CDT) Yes, but Mark of Rodgort is much better and not an elite. Also, why aren't we using Arcane Mimcry on your closest CG ranger? Surely Practice Stance would make it a bit more useful? Silk Weaker 08:07, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :Checked it. It would have a minimal 8 second downtime. Around 14 seconds if you factor in the human errors. Cost 15 energy per minute, so that's a 3/4 pip of energy regeneration. It's not that bad, although I fail to see the point of having it when you already have a CG ranger. Silk Weaker 08:09, 9 September 2006 (CDT) ::Well, it'll interrupt anything, not just spells. Can be useful against, say, Ritualists. Or whatever...8+ seconds burning is decent damage, as well. Mark could easily surpass that of course...hmm. I guess this needs an Uptune. :::Mark + Savage/Distracting/Punishing would pwn it, though burning arrow rocks most. --Silk Weaker 05:27, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::Indeed, I use that myself. I only used this Elite immediately after I capped it, otherwise it's in the scrap pile till I find a better use for it. I like Mark, Point Blank + Punishing, Penetrating + Savage, Dual + Distracting personally, though it's "a bit" energy intensive. :) But nevertheless, that is why there is the Lame skills template! Incase anyone ever feels like arguing for skills like this as real useful. ;) Entropy 05:43, 3 January 2007 (CST) What about a build using this as an unlinked skill (for 1 sec of burning), Frustration, and Fragility, a shortbow and some IAS? I imagine that would be a rather damaging combo on it's own (even if it only lasts 8 seconds), let alone if the enemy is attempting to do anything besides move. Zaboomafoo 17:38, 3 January 2007 (CST) :If it wasn't elite that might be nice, however you will need an 8-second IAS - where to get as an R/Me or Me/R? Sure you could do it as a two person thing but there are much better skills out there...better combos rather. Me/N and a Ranger can do: Conjure Nightmare + Fevered Dreams + Parasitic Bond + Screaming Shot + Broad Head Arrow = win. Entropy 01:48, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::I suppose you could go all in to BM and use a pet to be the main damage source (no marks I guess) and use either Tiger's Fury or Heket's Rampage. Zaboomafoo 13:37, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::No...because then you'd only be relying on this prep for arrow usage. If it gets interrupted or disabled, there goes your elite slot. Much better to use BM for Beastmastery elites. Although, it's a viable idea - I'm just saying it's inefficient and bad use of elite. Also, with high marks, the nice thing is that you can change targets and hit many people with 3 seconds burning (42 bonus damage). IAS + this + at least 5 mobs or so...throw in lots of low-recharge Bow skills. Shoot one, switch, shoot, switch, shoot...hit as many as possible with bow attacks +42 from burning. The problem is the recharge, though...this lasts 8 seconds without boosts, recharge is 24. Bad. It's just underpowered elite...The basic and fundamental thing is, it takes too much prep and other filler skills to make this useful. Hence why it's bad. I wish it was tuned, because it has good potential. Entropy 18:44, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yes, I agree, I was only trying to make a combination for this skill that would warrant using it. Zaboomafoo 01:01, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::::In a perfect world, such a thing would exist. :| Doesn't mean we should stop trying, though. Every skill has its usage...or so we hear. Thank you for trying in any case. Entropy 01:04, 5 January 2007 (CST) IF the possible skill fixes are made permanent, this skill will not be deserving of The Tag anymore, infact I should probably create a template "This is a great skilll". :) Entropy 18:58, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I am beginning to think your LAME template has a direct link to top heads at ANet... 8'D Queen Schmuck 03:52, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::No buff to mending though. Oh well, we can still dream. 213.84.230.131 06:20, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::Anyone used it much during weekend? I imagine it'd be very good, even with the downtime, if used in combination with hard interrupts. Decent damage too, seeing as it would be like 75% constant burning. --Silk Weaker 21:57, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::Ya, this was pwn-worthy during the weekend. Can't wait to see if it's permanent change, if it is I'm 100% for untagging it. Entropy 20:10, 29 January 2007 (CST) Thanks to the new update... Incendiary Arrows: increased duration to 3..15 seconds. Got your wish, huh? :P kind of a double-edged thing since this means Rotscale runs will be that much harder. --Xiu Kuro 20:21, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Cheers! Removing the tags. :) Entropy 20:46, 1 February 2007 (CST) :: *cries* now its damn near impossible to solo the bastard --Thelordofblah 21:01, 1 February 2007 (CST) Edits From my understanding GW bases the max time/damage off of 15 attribute points. I changed the time from 3...13 to 3...15. I also bolded it. --Nightslayer 01:02, 2 February 2007 (CST) :That's what Anet uses. GWiki uses 12 rank instead. Entropy 01:05, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::We should use 3...15...16. --Silk Weaker 10:39, 3 February 2007 (CST) Fire damage? When you use this skill, does it make your arrows have fire damage? It doesn't say directly on the skill description, but would it give energy if used on a ranger with Storm Chaser on? Or mantra of flame? :No, just like BA it doesn't convert weapon damage. Only skills that say so (such as Spear of Lightning) do --Gimmethegepgun 15:21, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Hmmm It would appear that when one uses this preparation your arrows inflict burning, which is a condition. Has anyone else come across these findings? :OHMYGAWSH! I couldn't ahve guessed by the description! --84.24.206.123 13:27, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::..."It would appear that when one uses this preparation your arrows inflict burning, which is a condition." -just because someone have to state the obvious +_+ --Cursed Angel 13:14, 7 September 2007 (CDT) hai horatio?? My Thought With 16 Wilderness Survival and Serpent's Quickness, it lasts 16 seconds and the recharge is reduced to 16. SQ remains inactive for 14 seconds. However, with a high enough deldrimor title, Dwarven Stability can keep SQ up indefinitely. You would have to reapply Incendiary Arrows every 16 seconds, proving annoying for long battles, you have no IAS from this, and your prep + stance is being used so the best effectiveness is either a shortbow or a flatbow + FW, maybe poison tip signet for more degen, and needling shot, which, with SQ is reduced to a 2.66 second recharge with target foe over 50%. I think its great for interrupting and constant burning, but I still say that youre likely to have a fire elementalist in your party to inflict burning on mass, so all you can really get from this is a lot of interrupting, which if you really need, Broad Head Arrow works fine. enemy spells tend to be the most unbearable :Thats why this skill needs a buff. There are much better options.Gorbachev116 21:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) LAME I think it deserves a tag.Gorbachev116 20:10, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :I agree...it is a good skill in its effects, but takes too many skills to maintain to actually make worthwhile JUST in PvE...dont even get me started with PvP.--Manbeast15 15:01, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :They could remove the intterrupt effect, or make it 50% chance to intterupt, and then make it maintainable.... 21:32, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Buff? :eh, still wont use it, even though rangers= condtion spreading..... meh maybe.... Roland Cyerni 01:12, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Needs to be in Marksmanship tbh. At least it was slightly useful before. On the plus side, Lava Spitter etc. are pathetic now. (T/ ) 02:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Flaming Volley ftw. - ' Ad Victoriam' 03:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::: And for Splinter Rangers, if you use Ignite Arrows , that is 15 extra dmg to the exploding effect... 09:51, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Too bad it is in WS, for the rest I see this as a cheap, quick recharging, multiple opponent hitting Burning Arrow with -20 damage or so. You'll make up for that -20 damage cuz u can spam moar and hit multiple targets as well...With this it will be even easier to spread poison or bleeding all over the opposing team while adding moar degen through burning. Granted there might be better elites and it might be hard to actually hit multiple foes with this, but I definitely see some use in this 15:37, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Er... Apply Poison is in WS too. Which is the entire reason why Incendiary exists as it does. Speccing for it isn't hard. 11+1+1 expertise, 11+1 wilderness, 8+1 marks. You do full bow damage, lengthy poison, 3 second burn, and 13 expertise is the breakpoint for 5e and 15e skills (incendiary, apply). It works quite wonderfully. -Auron 15:44, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Meh... the Burning progression is a little messed up if you ask me. 2 secs at Rank4 but doesn't change to 3 until rank 12? lolwut's up with that?? It's practically an Unlinked Barrage. But I'm loving it either way. It's cheap and The AoE radius feels like its just a hair short of "In Area"... it's surprisingly large and the skill itself can function several different ways allowing for maximum build versatility. IoW: Not EVERYONE who plays this game is trying to specialize down to a millionth of an inch tolerance on every min/max build, and this power fills that "gap" nicely. --'ilr' New Found Glory Thank God this was updated. It was talkin up space in my ranger's skill box. Might begin to use it now. Barrage is good enough, but now we got barrage + burning :P. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 01:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : oh i mistook nearby for adjacent... me likey Roland Cyerni 01:16, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::wait wait wait... this skill has become a mini-mini-mini-barrage that can use preparations? --LaDoncella 13:16, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::: actually, now that i think about it, more like a mini volley with preparations (or thats wat description implies). [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 13:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::: It is volley with preparations :D [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 13:22, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::: Volley with preparations AND burning. This is definitely my new constant elite when I don't need Infuriating Heat for my Paragon friends or Broadhead Arrow to KO casters. 01:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yep, one of the better updates in my eyes anyways. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 01:36, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dear God. This skill rapes now. I was kind of "eh" when I saw that it was no longer a preparation, but I am a believer now. This skill has earned its place on my skillbar now. I don't even miss the interrupt that it used to have. GW-Soja 10:34, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wow. This could replace some B/Ps in a full team. And, it can use Ignite arrows. Combine that with splinter and thats damage there. ::::::::Add Ebon Battle Standard of Honor and "By Ural's Hammer!" to those, and you're dealing some ridiculously massive damage. 00:39, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Glitch Heh, while testing the range of this (it is indeed nearby) I found an interesting glitch. Firstly, it always hits the same 3 targets on Isle of Nameless. But more importantly, it IS NOT hitting the target when there are more than 2 others nearby. In fact, there are a total of 4 others within range, and it always hits the ones farthest away. I don't know if the "farthest away" part always applies, but it is NOT hitting the target. EDIT: It also holds true when aiming at the Adjacent to Foe target rather than the Practice Target. It does NOT hit the Adjacaent target, but hits 3 in range of it --Gimmethegepgun 01:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :After further testing luging around Incendiary Bonds to test for Nearby range, at the other set I fired it at the center of 4 Nearby's, and it DID hit the target. Woohoo. Now, maybe if I could borrow 2 people and a couple of heroes we could do some more testing --Gimmethegepgun 01:32, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::On a third go, it hit the target and 2 nearby the way it is supposed to. Erratic ftl --Gimmethegepgun 01:35, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::: wait.. it hits nearby but not adjacent foes? Roland Cyerni 01:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::No, when I fired at the Adjacent one it didn't hit the Adjacaent target (meaning the one I shot at). However, after multiple runs over there and firing a shot, I still have yet to hit the Adjacent target when I aim at the practice target --Gimmethegepgun 01:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Whoops, when I said Adjacent above, I meant the Adjacent to Foe one. Have yet to hit that one. Also, the most common hit pattern I am finding is to fire at the Practice Target and hit the 2 Nearby targets and the Adjacent one --Gimmethegepgun 01:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::The only other hit pattern I have seen is the Practice Target, the Adjacent, and the Eastern Nearby target --Gimmethegepgun 01:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: (not being faliliar with practice target, and not having the elite to test with.....) maybe it cancels the catagory after it hits: hits foe, hits adjacent, elitminates adjacent catagory, hits nearby Roland Cyerni 03:53, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Problem is, it doesn't always hit the enemy you TARGET with it. Having hit patterns that show up almost all the time would be fine, and probably expected, but some hit patterns not even hitting the target? --Gimmethegepgun 06:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It hits Target foe and 2 other nearby targets IF there are only 3 foes. When there are more foes, let's say... 5, it will ignore your target and hit 3 other nearby foes. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 201.143.36.107 ( ) }. :::::::::Except that it doesn't ALWAYS ignore the target, even against the same exact group of enemies (the AoE targets on Isle of Nameless) --Gimmethegepgun 17:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Nerfffff is a little overkill, imo. Sure, it was often better than Burning Arrow, but this makes it nearly useless for PvE, again. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:05, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I say it is more balanced now, 3 seconds was very short maitaining -10 degen + constant bow dmg on 3 targets was too powerful. Big Bow 23:38, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::It should have been a PvP-only nerf, imo. In PvE, it wasn't the degen that made it good, but the fact that you could couple it with Ignite Arrows (and Ebon Battle Standard of Honor). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:59, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :::Or Apply Poison. King Neoterikos 00:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::In PvP, Ignite Arrows pwned with this in PvE. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:41, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Hrm. Volley starts to look better now, and go back to Splinter Weapon. If the recharge is 5 it should get a small damage boost to compensate. 4...9 or something. (T/ ) 00:46, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I had Heroes cast Splinter Weapon on my IA Ranger. QQ I think the best thing would be to make this nerf PvP-only, because it wasn't that overpowered in PvE. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:51, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Not OP, but overused maybe. What I meant with Splinter is that in PvE you now might as well go N/Rt and invest points to Channeling Magic instead of Wilderness Survival (Troll Unguent in PvE = bleh anyway, and that's one the only other skill you should take along with a prep) (T/ ) 00:52, 10 October 2008 (UTC) + Poison Tip Signet? I'm guessing it only applies on the first arrow that hits which isn't always the intended target? --Alf's Hitman 20:59, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but you're better off using Apply Poison anyway. King Neoterikos 21:02, 15 October 2008 (UTC)